This invention relates to yarn production and handling and more particularly is related to a jet apparatus for combining two false-twist-textured yarns on a false-twist-texturing machine into a common strand of yarn prior to packaging.
False-twist-textured yarn producers are often required to produce plied yarns to fulfill specific needs in the textile trade. To insure adequate handling characteristics, it has been customary to twist such yarns together. However, conventional true twisting is expensive and time consuming and being a discontinuous operation, adds disproportionately to the cost of the yarn. Recently it has been proposed to combine such yarns as part of continuous false-twist-texturing process by passing them through an air jet prior to winding on a false-twist-texturing machine thereby combining the two yarn bundles into a single cohesive strand. With presently available orifice jet devices, it has been found that to satisfactorily start up a false-twist-texturing machine, both yarns must be threaded through the jet orifice simultaneously and this involves the very intricate task of starting two positions on the machine simultaneously. If done otherwise, i.e., by stringing each end separately through a jet having an open string up slot, the slow or nonrunning yarn will engage the running yarn and retard it sufficiently to force it to bunch up on processing rolls and break.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a jet apparatus, for use with a false-twist-texturing machine to combine two ends of a false-twist-textured yarn into a single end of yarn, that enables each one of the two ends to be strung up separately through the jet without interfering with the other.